


Sing To Me

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [15]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Contest, F/M, Singing, husband, proud, surprise, wife - Freeform, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda enters a singing contest; Jim had no idea she was that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



"This is fun," Melinda said, as the swaying crowd pushed her closer to Jim; she felt his hands bracing her, holding her tight.

"It is," he agreed. "We should go out like this more often. Just stop in at a random club."

"Especially on open mic night," Melinda laughed. "I can't believe the owners are giving out a five hundred dollar cash prize for the best singer but it really gets people out and singing."

"Yeah," Jim said. "I mean, if you calculate drinks and admission, five hundred is small bucks compared to the revenue they're bringing in."

"What would you do with an extra five hundred?" Melinda wondered idly, letting his arms wrap around her as the crowd got a bit more wild; on stage there was some local YouTube sensation singing. "She's probably going to get the prize, but still."

Jim shrugged; she could feel the movement of his pecs behind her. "More camping equiment would be nice," he said. "It wouldn't go that far, but we need a new stove."

She burst out giggling. "We did have a surprisingly good time on our last camping trip," she admitted. "That race to the falls."

She felt Jim's breath near her ear, and he idly nipped at it, his voice low as he whispered. "What happened once we reached the falls," he said, hands creeping up. "How you looked in the water."

"More like how you looked at me in the water," Melinda whispered. "Or how you looked."

She tilted her head up and Jim's lips landed on hers, hungry, hot.

"You're right," she said. "We need a new camping stove."

With that, she pulled away from him, pulling her red overcoat off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jim asked as she handed it to him.

"I'm winning us the five hundred," she said.

"Mel, you don't sing," Jim said, laughing. "Don't feel like you have to embarrass yourself; you said it first, she's going to win."

Melinda just laughed, backing away from him, going to write her name on the list and pay the five dollars entrance fee before jogging back over to him. "I only just made it in, I'm going last," she said.

She felt Jim's gaze sweep over her outfit; a tight, glittery LBD, and black boots.

"You were wearing that under your coat this whole time?" He asked quizzically. "Because damn."

"Hands off," she told him, laughing. "I want to go up there and wow everyone."

She could see his hesitation. "Yeah, okay. What are you singing?"

She grinned at him. "You'll see," she said, letting him slip his arms around her again as the next singers went, each seeming to get better than the last.

And she should feel nervous but she knew that she was the underdog when it came to singing. She knew that and she knew what had happened the few times she and Andrea had done karaoke together. She had nothing to worry about. And even if she didn't win...well, she was pretty sure that Jim had never seen her sing.

That fact slightly shocked her but she ended up smiling. She really wanted to see what the look on his face would be once she started singing.

They went through a few more singers and then her name was called. "Melinda Gordon, singing These Boots Are Made For Walking."

She walked to the stage, seeing Jim edge to the front of the crowd, apologizing as he went, until he was at the edge, watching her.

Melinda waited for a moment, for the music to get going, and then she opened her mouth to sing.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He definitely got a little too excited when he saw what was underneath her coat, but still...he'd never really heard her sing, not even in the shower. Which was odd, but not that odd.

He made his way through the crowd with some difficulty but finally he was near the stage, looking up at his lovely wife. She was only just beginning to look nervous; maybe she'd originally misjudged the size of the crowd.

The accompaniment started.

And Melinda started to move her legs, bending the knee and then pointing the toe, making Jim's lips part and everyone in the club's heart stop.

And then she started to sing, low and sultry; dangerous.

And Jim's mouth grew dry as he watched his wife perform, as her voice grew stronger, rose effortlessly to hit every single note, and her legs kept moving to the music; body swaying to the beat.

He wasn't a big music guy, and neither was Melinda either. She'd hum or playfully sing around him and it usually was a warm feeling, but he didn't know his wife could sing. And not just sing, she could sing. Her voice was well rounded and felt cozy, like when you wrap a blanket around you after a cold day, and it touches your heart.

How had he never known she could sing like this?

It wasn't even that she could sing, it was the she looked so happy. The biggest grin on her face while she danced around on the stage looking absolutely delectable, and it was all for some stupid cash prize that they really didn't need.

The hoots and hollers men were giving didn't even register as he watched her sing her heart out to this classic Nancy Sinatra song.

His heart swelled with even more love as he watched the woman he loved show off the talent he never knew she had.

And it was obvious that no one had expected to think anything of her, the last contendant, but when she finished, there was a moment of stunned silence before everyone burst out screaming, in awe of how well she'd done.

Melinda bowed, a delighted smile on her face, which remained there as she was presented with the prize, finally hurrying down the stairs to meet with Jim again.

And he was so damn proud and his heart was bursting from all of the emotions as she clambered through the crowd, people chanting her name before a pop song blared over the speakers and, distracted, they started to dance.

Jim walked forward, to meet her, to say how very proud of her he was, and how blown away, and she had to sing every day from now on, or at least every Sunday because her voice was amazing but once he'd reached her, placed one hand on her very real and warm arm, all words disappeared and he leaned down, picked her up, felt her arms wrap around his waist, knowing that her skirt would be riding up but neither of them cared.

And, one hand on the back of her head, he kissed her, his body explaining what his voice couldn't.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't know this about you!" Jim exclaimed as they left the club, holding her close against his side in the cool evening air.

"It's not like it ever came up," Melinda laughed, as they hurried across the parking lot. "Damn, it's cold out."

With that, Jim scooped her up into his arms, carrying her across the parking lot on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, kicking her legs, tipping a little so that her hips hit his ear and he inhaled rather sharply.

"I thought that this would be faster," he said, turning his head so that his lips bumped her coat clad hip, hand clenching on her thighs. "Now I'm not so sure," he rasped, voice ending in a moan.

"Get me in the car before we make out, it's too cold out here," Melinda said, and then they were at the car; he set her down and pressed one kiss to her lips that made her not that cold anymore, and then got in, started the car and rubbed his hands before turning to her.

"Sing your favorite song," he said softly, reaching to run his finger against her jaw.

She laughed. "I don't know, I don't have one," she protested.

"Sing When I'm With You," Jim breathed, and she, smiling at him, nodded.

"When I hold you, in my arms, dear, something changes…" She trailed off, seeing the look in her husband's eyes.

"This is an incredible turn on," Jim breathed, and hit the lever on her chair to tilt it back, slowly and carefully climbing over the center console in his truck. "Hi," he breathed, looking down at her.

"Just kiss me already," she whispered, and his lips met hers, immediately greedy and taking all he could get; in return his lips on hers felt incredible, warm and smooth, and she loved his mouth for what it gave to her, for the pleasure she was getting just from his lips teasing hers, his tongue slipping in between her lips.

And somehow he was maneuvering them and she was on top, curling into his chest, grabbing his lapels and tugging herself up to meet his lips, legs spread over his waist.

"Sing for me," he breathed, lips popping away from hers, pressing his lips to her pulse; one of his favorite things to do.

"Sing what?" She asked, and he sucked away, pulling a moan from her.

"Like that," he instructed, and she almost laughed before he kissed her again, the feeling beyond incredible.

"Let me get this straight," she breathed, her hands on his chest. "You want me to make this a performance?"

"An encore," he said, his fingers coming to the hem of her dress, tugging it up, leaving her long coat where it was, his hands scraping on her bare thighs to her panties, pressing against her, making her moan again, and his eyes met hers. "Keep doing that," he gasped, staring up at her. "Just keep doing that."

She sang his name when his fingers slipped inside her. "Jim…."

"Oh my god," he managed to say, his erection jumping in his jeans, his other hand sliding her dress the rest of the way up, unclipping her bra and finding one nipple desperate for his touch, rolling it between his fingers, tugging on it to bring another moan from her.

"Jim," she sang out again. "Baby, I love you."

And it was like lightning straight to his heart, to his groin, more like, and she moved one hand to stroke him through his jeans, unzipping them and bringing him into her hand.

"Come on," she serenaded, gasping as he gave her one last jolt of pleasure before slipping his fingers from inside her, moving her panties aside and easing her onto him; she hummed in pleasure as their hips finally met, riding him with ease; were they fogging up the car like Kate and Leo had?

Jim didn't even care. He only cared that they were getting closer and that Melinda was making the most incredible noises, until she finally cried out as she came, moving up and down until he joined her, and she collapsed against his chest.

"Maybe I should start singing in the shower," she said drowsily, peeking at him through hooded eyes.

"That might be the best idea you've ever had," he breathed, and kissed her again, unable to resist.

* * *

It was Monday, and the singing contest was one of the last things on Melinda's mind as she hurried into Rockland University, her thoughts occupied by a very sad dead girl who really, really needed help.

She hurried into Payne's office and was immediately subjected to a very shocked line of questioning, which didn't make any sense until he slapped a paper on the table.

And her picture was on it.

Grandview girl wins big

She didn't even read it, but Rick was staring at her. "You do have a lot of secrets, don't you?" He snarked. "There's a youtube clip too."

She pulled her scarf off, and didn't miss the roll of Rick's eyes.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"Let me guess, those marks are from Jim?" He asked, sitting down in a huff behind his desk.

And she'd forgotten about those marks.

"Yes," she said, cheeks pink. "They are."

"I guess he didn't know you could sing either," Rick said and the thought of Rick trying to picture her sex life with Jim was finally enough.

"You know what, that is not why I came here," she said.

"Fine, I'll behave," Rick replied. "Sit down."

As she started to tell him about her ghost, she thought of Jim though, wondering what he'd be saying to the guys at the station about the article.

Because honestly, she couldn't wait to give another performance and she had a feeling that this would make Jim hungry for more too.


End file.
